The Wall
by purple dranzer
Summary: tyson: i don't want to be the wall between you and kai..." hilary:" tyson..i..." kai: "you will never be mine..." a little misunderstanding between this three...what will happen?.. tyson don't want to be the wall between hilary and kai...in the oder side what will Kai and Hilary do?
1. Chapter 1

hello friends..i am new to this ff area..i am a big fan of beyblade..and this is my new story..

This is based on kai,hillary and tyson...

 _ **The Wall...**_

 _ **Morning 7am...**_

the phone was ringing..the owner is not interested to pick up the phone..the phone was ringing again and again...

voice: why she tries to keep contact with me?.. why?. I told her not to call me still she is calling...

why she is not leaving me alone..why?..

in my dark valley i want to live alone...no one has the right to enter in my valley...

 _ **Another side...**_

hillary: why you have not picked up the phone?.. why?..

tears rolled down from her eyes...

someone came behind her..

touch her shoulder and said: are you crying?...

hillary turned back to see the person..she knew who was the person...

hillary: TYSON...please leave me alone..

tyson: why?.

hilary: why not?

tyson: because friends should help each other in their sad days...

hilary: but tyson in this time..i don't need u...tyson please go away from here

tyson: as you wish...maybe this time you will feel better if you spend some time alone...but i me when you need me...

hilary: now go...

TYSON CAME OUT FROM HILARY'S ROOM..HE WAS THINKING WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER...WHY SHE WAS BEHAVING LIKE THIS...

 _ **afternoon 4pm...**_

keny: hey...ray..

ray: yes keny what happened?..

keny: actyually i was searching hilary and kai...do u know where are they?

ray:also don't know...whenever kai is missing..hilary goes and finds him...but this time both of them are missing...we have to find them...have you any guess about their location?..

keny: no ray...we should ask...tyson,max..

max: hey friends..do you know where is kai?..

ray: max...we are also searching him...and hilary also...

max:.. okk..actyually kai is missing from morning ...i thought he should come back before afternoon. .but he has not come yet ..what can we do?.. where we should search them?...

keny: start the search ...with our known places...

the three ran out to search their beloved friends...

a pair of eyes was watching them from behind..

voice: maybe i am the reason of their absense..

maybe i made them lost..maybe i broke them just like a glass...

and tears rolled down from his eyes...

voice: i never wanted to be the reason of your sorrow..if i am the reason..then i should help you to get all your lost things back...all your lost happiness back...i know why you behaved like that in the morning?.. i never wanted to be the wall between you and kai...i will go far away from you hilary..tyson will never come on your way..

 _ **After searching max,keny,rai went to the riverside..where usually all the bladebreakers come..**_

keny: what happened to them?..

max: i have called them many times but thay haven't picked up the call...

ray:it is seemed a difficult natter..maybe there is something wrong with them..

max: where is tyson?.. don't say he is also lost...

keny: i think he is doing his beyblade moves..

ray: hope so...

 _ **in a dark room..someone is breaking...**_

 _ **"why i have kept this feelings for you?.. you are not mine..you will never be mine...**_

 _ **i am not the one who deserves you...but stll why you want to come in my dark valley where is no happiness"**_

he touched the glass of the picture...where a sweet cheerful girl is smiling named _**Hilary..**_

"i wish you were mine...".

"what.!... what m thinking...you are never be mine"...

the russian took his hand back from the picture and turned around..

 _ **In another room just a little light is on...and one crying soul was standing and holding a picture...**_

 _ **where the world champion..the russian captain..and the class captain was standing...the russian was on his usual way .just a little bit of smile had appeared on his face...beside him..the v**_

 _ **class captain was standing...she was smiling a lot..beside her the world champion was standing..who is also..smiling..**_

 _ **the Japaneese boy hold the picture very tightly..and tears were rolling down from his eyes...**_

 _ **"i never wanted to be the cloud on ur sunrising sky...kai and hilary"**_

 _ **A/N:**_ how is the starting..and extremely sorry for the gramatical errors and typing mistakes...

every review is welcomed...thank you...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello friends...how are you all?.? I have not updated for a long time..extremely sorry for that..

Here is the next chapter

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The sun was blazing warmly..it was sunshine everywhere... everyone was happy except...

"expect whom?"- asked max

"except kai,hilary and tyson"-replied keny

"hey...guys!" someone exclaimed from behind

"hey.. Ray!"- Max said

"what happened?"- Ray asked

"now 3!"- keny answered

"what 3?"- Ray's eyes were filled with questions

"first kai and hilary were missing!.. But now tyson is also missing!.. I am very much tensed.. what are they doing?..." keny said..

"okay..keny don't get so much worried... everything will be fine! Today is a red letter day!.. Today is.." ray was interrupted by Keny

"I know.. I was also happy..but now the situation is getting worse!" keny said..

 _ **In a riverside...**_

"It was not your fault... I don't know why you are missing Tyson?.. I came far away to join your relationship.. and you are avoiding your opportunity!.. You are a fool Tyson!"

"He is not a fool.. He is doing the right thing!"

"what?.. why you are you here at this time of morning?"

"I should ask you why you are here?"

"It's none of your business"

"My reason of presence is also none of your business"

A cold wind blew from there.. that made the beybladers shivered a little..the cold wind cut like a knife in his wounds of heart.. He remembered something and started to walk from there..

"wait..where are you going?'

"I can't stay here "

"For cold?"

"of course not!"

"I knew it"

"then don't say anything and let me go"

"But.. I have to tell you something.."

"If it is about Hilary then don't say.. If it's about Tyson.. you can say a little.. If it's about me then shut your mouth.. if it's about any other topic you have a lot of time to talk about it"

"C'mon... Kai..it's too much!.."

"What Tala?"

"You came here ...and you have not told me why you arrived here"

"You don't need to know.."

"of course I need to know..because"and Tala stopped to realizing his mistake

"why have you stopped..because I have told you not to talk about me or You have realized that you are telling me the information..which I should not know.."

"Kai.. Tyson is not a fool..."

"It's not the answer Tala"

"So what is the answer?.. why are you behaving like this?"

" Tala please don't ask me.. you know it"

"No!.. I don't know!" Tala shouted

"You don't need to know" kai smiled

"I have to know".. Tala came closer to Kai and shook kai's shoulder

"Kai.. why are you doing this?"

Kai take Tala's hands and left them.. and went a little far away from Tala

"okay... Kai keep this distance..!.. You are just ruining our friendships"

"What I am ruining?!... "

"of course you are ruining!.. I never thought that you would done something like that"

"Do you know Tala what I have seen?"

"What you have seen that made you silly!"

"Tala..so listen!..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

It was the day after Tyson's birthday... Tyson had gotten a lot of gifts..he was opening all the gifts and eating chocolates.. When someone came from behind from back and put a hand on Tyson's shoulder..

Tyson turned back to see who the person was

"hey"- he smiled to see the person

"Hey Tyson... Sorry I have forgotten to give you the gift.. so here is your gift"

"Thanks Hilary"

"Tyson I have to tell you something"

"Yes..you can say it" While opening Hilary's gift Hilary said..

"here is a letter from your Grandpa and this gift also"

"What grandpa send this?"

"yes Tyson"

"Hilary you are great... what is written in this letter?"

This time Kai arrived there...after seeing Tyson and Hilary were talking..he thought not to interrupt them

Hilary said:"I love you Tyson..and on your birthday this is the best time to tell you that how much you are precious to me"

"Hilary today I'm very happy... you have gave the best news and best gift in my birthday"

"Tyson I am also happy"

"I love you Hilary..you are the best"

And tears rolled down from Kai's eyes and he went away from there

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"you are a mad kai?!"

"Tala..after listening all this you are telling me mad"

"of course...have you ever imagined in which sense they have told each other I love you?"

"Is it a matter of thinking?"

"yes"

"why?"

"I know Kai you love hilary sooo much that you want to make her happy..."

"that's why I left"

"But kai..."

"But nothing Tala... Tyson and Hilary will be the most happiest couple ever" And he started to walk from there..and smiled

"Never!" Tala shouted from behind..

kai turned back and smiled"they look so good with each other"

"just as friends... and you and hilary look BEST as a couple"

Kai became shocked at Tala's comment.. It made him look deep inside his thoughts

"Kai...remember... When I and Julia broke up because of a little misundersranding...you made me realize my mistake..and brought us together...this time I should help you to recognize what you are doing"

Tala continued.."I know Kai...you always wanted to make hilary happy..and you stll wants..but Kai she does not love Tyson..she only loves you"

"Tala stop...please!"

"No kai!"

"please Tala...you are making me think of a broken mirror...which can't brought back again"

"you are breaking the I,Hilary and..."

"and ?"

"and...a...aann...and we are trying to join it"

"what about Tyson?.. He loves Hilary.."

"Just as a his childhood friend..nothing else..!"

"Tala...what are you doing this?"

"Because I can understand you situation...you are strong outside..and cutting yourself inside..we can't see you like this"

"we?"

"yes..we.. I and all your friends..!"

"but Hilary had said that she has love for Tyson"

Before Tala could say anything a blue haired boy...who wad wearing red yellow shirt and blue jeans with a red jacket...shouted"kai I can't believe this!... Tala is trying hard to make you understand the truth and you are just trying to avoid the truth"

 _"_ so you are listening us?"

"he has the rigjt to listen.." Tala said..

"you are misunderstanding us...the words about love which hilary had said this day...was written in my grandpa's letter...and she was just reading that.. And I told her "I love you"in the sense of a friend as she had brought my grandpa's letter and gift.."

"what Tyson!'

"yes kai..it is the Truth that Hilary only _loves you..just you..nobody else"_

"andTyson told me evetything..and I agreed to help you and hilary and tyson.. as you would not listen to Hilary or Tyson"

"kai.. I know that you want to see Hilary happy.. and you also care about me...but kai you will be really happy if you go back to Hilary and clear every misunderstandings..."

"Tyson..."

"I know kai..."

"Kai..."

The three turned to see the person who called kai's name

"Hilary"all of them bacame shocked..

Hilary turned and started to ran...all oth them followed her..but before they could reach to her..she came on main road and suddenly...

"HILARY!".. Kai shouted...

Kai ran to her..took her head on his lap..and slowly make aside the her hair from her face...he slowly tpuched her face which was now red with blood..

Tala called the ambulence..

A tear rolled down from Kai's eyes on hilary's face..

"I love you Hilary"

"Kai ambulence is about to come...don't get worried..she will be fine.."

And the ambulence came..

A/N: how was this chapter... I am leaving this chapter here..but the next will be posted soon..thanks for your suppourt...please read and review..and sorry for the typing mistakes and gramatical errors..

Thanks :)


End file.
